A Hollow's life, a Bleach fanfic Chapter One
by Kouken
Summary: We have all read and seen the life of a shinigami, but for once, let's gaze inside a Hollow's life. A Hollow that never wanted to be dead.
1. Chapter 1

**A Hollow's life: A Bleach fanfic.**

**Chapter one: Death**

„Dad, I'm off to school!" Utsuro Kuudo told his father. Little did he expect it was the last time he would ever speak those words, nor that he would never reach the school. It all happened so fast, without any warning. He was just about to reach his school when it happened. A piano, 20 stories above him, fell down, crushing him to death. How ironic, death by a fallen piano. How often had he seen it in cartoons, laughing at it. Not so laughable now is it? Neither was what happened afterwards. He woke up, unsure how, or where. He got up, noticing that he was all in one piece. But one thing caught his attention. A chain, stuck to his chest, leading somewhere. He followed the chain with his eyes, and then he saw it. His own body. The movers that had accidentally dropped the piano were picking it up, and screamed in shock as they saw the body underneath it. Utsuro showed no expression. Probably thinking it was just a bad joke, or a dream, he pinched himself hard on the cheek. When he realized that the pain was real, he screamed in shock. He was dead. Dead... With no way of returning to his body. His friends, family, he would never see them again. Why? Because of a small error made by a couple of movers? It wasn't fair... But then he realized. The chain, it must hold some purpose. Maybe the fact that the chain is connected to the body, it means he can return! He firmly held on to his believe, as he approached the body. The movers were calling an ambulance, even though they knew the boy couldn't be saved. As Utsuro approached the body, something happened. A creature he had never seen before, suddenly appeared and broke the chain. Utsuro stared at this shocked. His only hope, demolished.

„No..." He thought in shock, as the beast turned to face him. „W... Why..?" He asked it.

The creatures voice was deep and dark. „Why it asks... Because I intend to eat it!" It answered.

„It's not fair... I won't let this happen!" Utsuro screamed as he ran towards the beast, intending to attack it. He was instantly overpowered by the strength on the beast, and thrust at the earth.

„Eating time!" The beast said as it devoured Utsuro whole. „Yumm! Another tasty human sole!" It said glad. But then something unexpected happened. The creature exploded, and out came Utsuro, in the shape of a smaller version of the beast.

„W... What happened..?" He said as he noticed the dead creature close to him. „Was I... Saved?" He then said, not talking to anyone in particular.

„Holy crap, that's an awesome power!" A voice close by said. Utsuro turned towards the owner of the voice, and saw a similar creature to the one that had just eaten him. „You must have incredible reatsu to be able to do something like that!" It said.

„W... What do you mean?" Utsuro asked confused.

„I think you _might _want to look in a mirror or something." The creature told him.

„What?" Utsuro asked as he looked in a puddle close by. When he saw his reflection he screamed in shock. „Ahh! How?!" He screamed.

„Apparently, that Hollow triggered your reatsu, and started up your power. You ate him from the inside, thus gaining his reatsu as well as his terrible looks. We Hollows gain the reatsu of our fellow Hollows, should we eat them. Only a few of us know that, since only a few of us actually have a brain, and we intend to go to the top. Say... Would you like to join us?" He asked Utsuro. But he was unable to answer. All the information he had just obtained made his head spin violently, making him fall unconscious. The Hollow sighed. „Rookies..." It said and picked Utsuro up, before they both vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Hollow's life: A Bleach fanfic**

**Chapter 2: The beginning of the end.**

Utsuro was too afraid to open his eyes. He didn't know where he was. He was lying one something… Something hard. He heard a sound. 2 voices talking.

"I'm telling you man, his reatsu is incredible compared to his level! He should not have survived that Hollow's attack!" He heard one of them say. He recognized the voice of the creature that had explained some things to him.

"So what? You want him to join with that reason only? You've got to be kidding! Penna-sama will never allow it!" The other voice said.

"Let me worry about old geezer Penna!" The creature replied. Now Utsuro dared to open his eyes and sit up. He had been lying on a stone bench, out on a dark, gruesome plain. He stood up and walked towards the voices. When he got to them they both stood up.

"Look who's up! How you feeling kid?" The creature he recognized asked him.

"I'm alright I guess… Where am I?" Utsuro replied.

"Hueco Mundo, it's where we all live." The creature replied. "I'm Attero by the way." He then added.

"Utsuro… Wait, who are 'we all'?" Utsuro asked.

"Hollows." Attero replied.

"And what exactly are Hollows?" Utsuro asked.

"We are souls turned into monsters, because we died at the wrong time at the wrong place, causing us to get attacked by other Hollows. We were devoured, and turned into these savage beasts." Attero replied. "Most of us are terribly stupid, but there are a few with a brain. We are a part of a group called The Praesul Presul. We find stupid Hollows, and eat them, gaining their reatsu and growing even more powerful. Our goal? Take out every single one of these bastards, for turning us into them." He then said and grinned.

"And you want me to join your group?" Utsuro asked.

"Precisely." Attero replied.

"Hold on a minute there Attero! We need to hear from Penna-sama first!" The other creature said.

"Didn't I tell you I'd take care of that Vires! Don't worry!" Attero told the other Hollow. "So kid, what do you say?" He then asked Utsuro.

Utsuro thought about it for a while. Joining these guys would ensure protection until he was strong enough to take out the biggest and strongest Hollows. He would have revenge.

"You can count me in." He then said, after pondering for a while.

"Great." Attero said and grinned.

They all heard a soft sound, a rustle on the ground. They all looked in the direction of the sound, and saw 3 Hollows there. They were all big, and seemed to be powerful. The one in the middle stared at Utsuro. "And who is this?" He asked Attero.

"Yo! Penna-kun! This is a guy I let in the group." Attero replied calmly.

"And what, or who, gave you permission to do such a thing?" Penna asked him, ignoring his disrespectful greeting.

"Well I don't know, he just seems like a strong guy, and he has the same ideals as us, so it seemed perfect. He has a brain!" Attero said and grinned.

"Is that so? State your name, newcomer!" Penna ordered Utsuto.

"Utsuro Kuudo." Utsuro replied, showing nothing that indicated fear.

"Well… Kuudo-san, well see just how strong you really are." Penna said and grinned.

"What do you mean by that?" Utsuro asked.

"You'll see soon enough." Penna replied, with a cold grin.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Hollow's Life: A Bleach fanfic**

**Chapter 3: The Challenge**

Utsuro stared at the 2 Hollows facing him. "You want me to do what?" He asked Penna.

"You are to kill these two Hollows, if you can that is. If you manage to eat them both, I will let you join us." He said and grinned.

"Why are you telling me to do this? Aren't they one of you?" Utsuro asked him.

"Those brainless scum? Hardly. We only capture a few Hollows, and do not eat them in case we could use them, in situations like this one for example." Penna said, his wide grin never shrinking.

"If they are what you say they are, I'll gladly rid you of their existence." Utsuro said, and gave him a grin of his own.

"Then go rookie, and show them your might! If you can." Penna ordered.

"Yes, Penna-sama." Utsuro said, before jumping in front of the two Hollows. Their looks were identical, both extraordinarily large, and their arms and hands were enormous.

"Look at the small fry they send to slay us, what a laugh!" One of them said.

"Indeed, they must be underestimating us brother!" The other one snorted.

"Let's show him the meaning of fear!" They both said at once and threw themselves at Utsuro.

"Don't underestimate me." Was all Utsuro said. He swiftly evaded both attacks, and stayed close to one of the Hollows, swinging his arm at his face. The hit connected, and the Hollow was thrown back.

"He's stronger than he seems Brother, apparently we aren't the first Hollows he tries to eat!" The one that took the blow said.

"He looks like he has eaten one Hollow, so what chance should he stand against us? We have eaten 5 Hollow each!" The second brother said. Hearing those words made Attero stare at Penna.

"Penna! How could you have him fight them! They are far too strong! He's merely a rookie!" He yelled shocked.

"If he is as strong as you state he is, this shouldn't be a problem." Penna simply replied, making Attero look away from him in disgust.

"5 Hollows each eh? That means that I will grow greatly in strength as I kick the crap out of both of you!" Utsuro said and grinned, making the brothers laugh.

"Hear that?! He thinks he stands a chance!" One of them roared. But then something unexpected happened. A ball of energy started to form in Utsuro's palm.

"What is this..?" Utsuro said as he stared at the ball. It was made from pure reatsu and had great destructive power.

"No way! Cero!" Attero yelled out as Penna's eyes widened in surprise, and interest. Utsuro simply grinned as he thrust his palm forwards, making a laser shoot out of the ball, frying one of the brothers. He then ran towards him and ate his remains.

"Cero… He shouldn't be able to perform that move at that level… What is this kid?" Attero said shocked. It had taken him years to master Cero, yet this kid learned it in a day. The remaining brother now looked shocked. "NO! Brother!!" He screamed in fear. "You'll pay for that!!" He then screamed and launched himself at Utsuro.

"Fool… Making rage take over is a fatal mistake…" Penna thought grinning, this fight was over. Utsuro stopped the attack by simply putting out his hand, grabbing and crushing his. The Hollow screamed in fear and pain, as Utsuro devoured him. Utsuro's shape changed a bit as he finished. He grew a bit larger and a lot stronger.

"Very well… You may join." Was the only thing Penna could state.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Hollow's Life: A Bleach fanfic**

**Chapter 4: The Rival**

"How did you do that?!" Attero yelled at Utsuro.

"How did I do what?" Utsuro asked, and looked like he was coming out of a daze. He stared at his reflection in the water. He had changed after the fight. He was bigger, his arms and legs were longer, and he had a long, white horn on his mask.

"Cero! You unleashed one of the most powerful moves a Hollow can learn!" Attero said.

Utsuro remembered that laser thing he had created and knew that Attero was talking about that.

"I don't know how I was able to do that… It just happened." Utsuro said worried. He didn't know why it was such a big deal he had done that laser thing.

"It was truly impressive… We now have two prodigies in our group. Two normal Hollow that can perform Cero." Penna said proud.

"Two?" Utsuro asked.

"I can do it too…. After trying and trying for a year…" Attero said and seemed disappointed. Why had this kid managed to do in a day what took him so long?

"Really? That´s so cool! Can you teach me how to control it?" Utsuro asked him.

"Huh..? Umm… Sure." Attero said and cheered up a bit. Of course, the kid didn't even know how to control Cero.

"Well this looks like a lively pack of Hollow. I see you have a new pet Penna." A voice said close by. They all turned to face it. The Hollow that had spoken didn't look like a Hollow at all. He was incredibly Human-like, and the mask that should have been covering it's face was shattered. It was a male, with long red hair and purple eyes. He was wearing a white robe that covered his whole body. A sword was sheeted on his left side.

"Inimicus!" Penna said and spat on the ground. "What are you doing here?" He asked, clearly angry.

"I sensed an unusually high reiatsu compared to the level of the container. Can it be your new pet is stronger than Attero?" Inimicus asked and grinned, before turning his head at Attero. "Ah, old friend. How have you been? It's been far too long." He said with a smirk that made Utsuro feel sick.

"It can never be long enough I'm afraid." Attero said and stared at the Hollow.

"That's a shame… It doesn't even look like you've grown any stronger. Have you not learned at all..?" Inimicus said and shook his head.

"Shut up!" Was screamed. At first Inimicus thought that Attero finally found the courage to stand up to him, but then he noticed that Attero was as surprised at the scream as he was. It had come from Utsuro.

"Oh… I forgot about you. You are the new stray dog Penna has picked up. Always as weak old guy… But I must admit that the brat interests me fairly." Inimicus said. Then a blast of energy was shot from Utsuro in his direction. Inimicus simply opened his mouth and swallowed the Cero whole. He then turned at Utsuro.

"Bold move brat… You cannot defeat me. We are a perfect example of the difference in power between a normal Hollow, and an Arrancar." Inimicus stated.

"Well… I've solved the mystery on the unusually high reiatsu. When that brat uses Cero he unleashes at least 5 times more reiatsu than is normal. I feel a sting on my tongue…" Inimicus thought. "Meet me again brat." He then said as he vanished.

"Who the hell was that guy?!" Utsuro screamed angry.

"Inimicus… He used to be in our group… He was my best friend. A prodigy like us… Only better. A LOT better. He learned Cero in a few hours, and as he noticed the power he possessed he went berserk, and destroyed everything in his path. He became a Menos in record time, and Adjucas soon after that. When he became Vastro Lorde I knew there was no stopping him…. And now he's an Arrancar… The highest possible Hollow rank…" Attero said and sighed. "He's changed a lot…"

Utsuro looked at the spot the Hollow had stood. He had swallowed the Cero like it was nothing… Not someone Utsuro could defeat… Yet.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Bleach

Ok, so I've had 4 reviews so far. That's great! But I really want more. Why? Because I want you to tell me what you thought of it. What you liked, and what you disliked. Only then can I really improve myself as a writer. So please review!

**A Hollow's Life: A Bleach fanfic**

**Chapter 5: Attacked**

The night was pitch-black. Had there been any Humans in Hueco Mundo they would not have been able to see. But for Hollows it didn't matter if the sun was up or not. Some of them even thrived in the darkness. In the darkness, a couple of Hollow were planning an assault. There were about 10 of them, and they all had the same look of determination on their masks.

"You think they won't suspect a thing?" One asked another. He had short arms and legs, but fairly muscular. His mask was fiendish and small compared to the size of his head.

"No… They don't even know we exist." The other answered. It was obvious that he was the leader in the group. He was the largest one, and looked fearfully strong. He had 3 long horns on his mask.

"Why are we going now?" Another asked. This Hollow was much smaller than every other Hollow in the group. Yet he had about him an aura of pure power.

"Because they recently acquired a new member, and he's strong. We need to destroy them before they become too powerful. We cannot let them grow stronger than us. If they do, it will be easy for them to become Menos." The leader growled. With those words the Hollows became uneasy and started to ramble.

"Another member?"

"I hear he can use Cero… That's something none of us can do."

"2 of their members can use Cero… Are we really strong enough to defeat them?"

"SILENCE!" The Leader yelled. "We are strong enough to defeat them. There will probably be some casualties, but I have utmost confidence in you all." He said. This made the Hollows relax a bit. "Fools… They don't realize that I'll probably be the only one to get out of there alive… The only reason we formed this group was to destroy them anyway. After that I'll eat any survivors…" He thought with a grin.

"LET'S GO!" He then yelled and started to run. The other followed quickly.

--

Meanwhile Attero was teaching Utsuro to properly control Cero. It was hard, but he was quickly getting the hang of it. Then suddenly they heard screams. They swiftly returned to camp, only to see that they were under attack. The members of Praesul Presul were fighting 

admirably, but many of them were dying fast. Utsuro completely lost it and attacked an enemy.

"Who are you?! Why are you attacking us?!" He screamed as he swung his arm at the small Hollow.

"You don't need to know who we are, since you wont be around to tell the tale!" The Hollow replied, before needles shot out of his eyes, towards Utsuro. Utsuro barely managed to dodge since the needles had surprised him greatly.

"I didn't know Hollows had other abilities!" He said shocked. Then he heard Attero yell at him, while fighting another Hollow. "What the hell did you expect? Many of us have special abilities!" He screamed. Utsuro wondered if he had any special abilities he didn't know about, but soon realized that this was no time to think about that, as the other Hollow kept shooting needles at him. Utsuro jumped upwards, and charged a Cero. "Focus the energy into your palm, take aim and force it into your opponent." He thought as he shot. The Cero fired at great speed at the Hollow, whose eyes opened wide as he only just managed to dodge. Utsuro grinned, he was really getting the hang of it. The opposing Hollow stared at the huge gorge Utsuro had made in the ground. For a moment all the Hollows stopped and stared, some in awe, some in fear. A few of the enemies even fled the scene. Only 5 remained, including the one Utsuro was fighting. The Hollows quickly stopped starting at Utsuro, as they realized they were still fighting. Utsuro ceased the opportunity to strike at the Hollow he was fighting. The hit connected, and he ripped an arm of the Hollow, before devouring it in front of it's former owner. The Hollow screamed in fear and pain, as he tried to run away. Utsuro didn't allow him. In stead he threw himself at him and bit at his mask. The mask started to break, but as it did Utsuro swallowed the Hollow whole. Seeing one of their strongest members getting utterly defeated made the other Hollows try to escape as well, but Utsuro had gotten angry. He charged a Cero, and shot it at the fleeing herd, obliterating them all. He then ran towards them and ate their remains, before screaming out of fury, as loud as he could. Attero ran at him worried.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine… But we lost a lot of friends…" Utsuro said.

"We would have lost a lot more were it not for you." Attero said and smiled.

--

"You worthless idiots!" The Leader of the others screamed at the returning cowards.

"You failed the task you were given! Now you will pay the ultimate prize!" He yelled at them. Then he began the massacre. He destroyed each and every one of his members, devouring them all.


End file.
